


Pain

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [283]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2M where on set Jared gets stabbed for real (god forbid) by a actor. Jensen and Misha helping Jared who is scared and in so much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

It had all happened so quickly. One moment they were doing a fight sequence and then Jared was on the floor with a slash on his side, and the other actor being forced out.

Jensen and Misha were at his side in an instant.

“Jared? Hey, Jare? It’s gonna be OK.” Misha said.

Jensen yanked off the flannel shirt he was wearing and pressed it to the bleeding would, making Jared cry out sharply

“I need to keep pressure man, trying to make sure you don’t bleed everywhere.”

Jared whimpered and shut his eyes, and Jensen added some more pressure over the open wound, making Jared’s arms shoot out, gripping Misha and Jensen’s shoulders tightly.

“Grip as tight as you need to Jared.” Misha murmured.

“What if it’s deep? It felt deep.” Jared said, teeth gritting through the pain.

“Jared, you’ll be fine.” Misha said.

“It hurts.” Jared whimpered, eyes opening and looking at his two friends. “Guys….it hurts so bad.”

“We know. There getting an ambulance so we can get you to the hospital.” Jensen said soothingly, trying to keep Jared calm.

“Jared, we’re gonna be by your side. You’ll be OK.” Misha said “We’re here for you.”

Jared whimpered again, and gave a small nod, shutting his eyes again.

“I’m scared.” Jared admitted softly.

“We’ll be your strength, Jare.” Jensen said. “Just take some deep breaths. Paramedics will be here soon.”

Jared gave another nod, keeping a grip on his friends, refusing to let go of their comfort.


End file.
